ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's Training with a Keyblade
Both Kiva and Reia, who are a few miles away from Homer Hickam Jr., watched the satellite last night as it orbiting to the west. Afterwards, they rented a room from Holiday Inn to sleep afterwards. Next morning, Kiva woke up as she sees Reia returned from McDonald's. Reia: Morning. Kiva: Hey. What's that in the bags? Reia: Huh? Oh, right. I went to McDonald's and grabbed a few things for breakfast. Kiva: Wonderful! I love McDonald's! - Reia placed the food down on a table. Kiva: Say... I didn't know McDonald's came by in the 1950's. Reia: There's a lot of stuff your head might not handle so much. But, here. Enjoy yourself. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - Kiva opened the wrapper and finds a biscuit sandwich with sausage, egg and cheese on it. Kiva: Wow... - Reia's breakfast is different, because she had a breakfast platter, including pancakes, sausage and a hashbrown. Reia: If you want more, I had ordered another one in this bag. Kiva: Wonderful! - Kiva began to eat her sandwich. Kiva: This is tasty. - Reia smiled at Kiva, as she is enjoying herself this morning. Reia: You're not allergic to anything, are you? Kiva: No. Why? Reia: Just curious. Kiva: Oh, okay. Reia: Is there anything you want to ask? Kiva: Well, I think I may have lots of questions about your childhood.. Reia: Most of the time, I spent my time training with my brother and saving Earth from anyone using...lost artifacts. Kiva: Gosh... Did you saved the planet? Reia: Yeah. We barely did. Then, we both decided that someone else from the outside world needs our help. So, we asked a dragon to summon a spaceship for us to travel into. It's complicated to say, but we made it to Conton City. For the next five years, everything around me changed so much. Kiva: Wow... You really had it rough. Reia: Yeah, I did. ...Let me show you what I learn. - Outside of Holiday Inn, and a few miles into the forest, it's safe for Reia to show off her Super Saiyan powers. To make things a little interested, Kiva brought her wooden katana with her. Kiva: So, why are we here? Reia: Just as an example. Plus, I don't want to cause an uproar and setting off car alarms nearby, if this take place in the parking lot. Kiva: Oh, okay. Reia: Then take a few steps back. - Kiva stand next to a tree where Reia transformed into a Super Saiyan with no effort. Kiva: Whoa... Reia, what is that? Reia: This is a transformation that Saiyans obtained through pain of loss. Legends called this form "Super Saiyan". Kiva: Seems cool. Reia: Yeah. Let's start your training. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva has her katana ready, while Reia goes defense with only one hand. Reia: Has Skipper taught you about combat? Kiva: Well, no. Reia: (Straight to basics, huh..) Alright, try a few swings on me. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva swings her katana at Reia as she blocks every one of her attacks. For a full minute, they fought until Reia returned to normal. Reia: At least you know how to wield a weapon now. You still have a long way to go, but as far as basics go, using a weapon properly can save your life and many others before you. Kiva: Gosh... Do you think I can be a Keyblade Master when I'm older? Reia: I had faith that you might be someday. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Should we call it a day? Reia: Might as well. Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to fight. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Let's get going. - The more Reia keeps looking at Kiva and her power within, the easier it can be for her to be a Keyblade wielder. However, three scrolls that her future contained, has been disrupted three times. When Kiva is sleeping, later that night, she decided to take more risks and go to the first location - Gotham City. There, Reia caught herself in a middle of a conflict between Batman and the Ninja Turtles' enemy known as the Shredder. She hides until she spotted Kiva pinned down by the Shredder. Shredder: I shall finish you first. Kiva: Um, to be honest, I don't do so well, being in tiny pieces. So, I suggest you let me go. Shredder: You should've bring me more of a fight! - Shredder is going to end Kiva, but Reia stepped in and defended Kiva just in time. Kiva: Huh? Reia: Never threaten her. Shredder: You, of all people, shouldn't- - Reia then pushed the Shredder so hard, he is knocked out for a few minutes. Reia: Shut up. - Reia turned and give Kiva a helping hand, getting back up. Reia: You're okay? Kiva: Yeah, I'm fine. Reia: I know you had questions, but there's no time. Here's the password to the experimental cloud seeder's programing. Kiva: Oh, thanks, um... - Just as Kiva wanted to thank Reia, she's already gone. Kiva: (Gosh... She's gone. I hope she'll come back, so I can thank her properly. Okay, gotta focus. Need to help Batman.) - Kiva kept the password in her pack and joined in the battle against the Shredder, who is evenly-matched with Batman. From an angle, Reia watched over her and disappeared. Returned to 1951, Reia walked into the hotel room and Kiva woke up. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Morning. How are you feeling? Kiva: Good. Did you bring breakfast? Reia: Well, I'm not hungry right now, but I did save the biscuit sandwich from yesterday for you. Kiva: Awesome! Thanks, Reia. - Reia sits on a bed, thinking about the short and brief future about Kiva, while Kiva heats up her breakfast sandwich from the microwave. Reia: (Looks like Kiva's future is in safe hands for now. But no doubt, there's going to be more trouble up ahead. My only concern is her with me right now. If she doesn't become independent...is this task worthless?) Kiva: (Gosh... Reia looked like she has a lot on her mind. Then again, her talent might have a big impact on her. Focusing between her job and spending time with me is kinda hard. Maybe...I can be independent a little.) Reia, do you have a favorite ice cream? Reia: Pardon? Kiva: Oh, sorry. I didn't know you are still thinking. Reia: Don't worry about it. Kiva: Anyway, what's going on today? Reia: That depends on you, really. Kiva: Hmm... Well, I want to fight, just like my parents before me. Reia: Is this what you want? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: ...Alright. Come on. - A few minutes later, the two returned to the forest and Reia has her Power Pole ready this time. Reia: In order to fight with your Keyblade, you need to stand ready for..um... What are the enemies your parents fought before? Kiva: Well, from I remember, they are the Heartless. Reia: (Heartless... Okay.) The Heartless attracted darkness in people's hearts, including yours...and mine. Kiva: Gosh... But if our hearts are full of light, the Heartless will go away. Reia: True. But other people, whose darkness is already tainted, needs to be put down before it goes too far. Kiva: You mean...I had to kill them? Reia: (Oops.. Slip of a tongue.. How can I say this properly to a nine year old kid?) No, you don't. What I mean is, they need to taught a lesson through action. That's all. Kiva: Oh, I have to knock them out. Makes sense. Reia: (Whew... That was a close call.) Yeah, it does. Kiva: People with dark hearts, knock them out. Heartless, destroy. Got it. Reia: Let's see how much you have improved yesterday. Kiva: Okay, ready. - Kiva did swing the katana well and land a few blocks. Reia: (She has potential, just like her parents said she would. And I know how she's gonna do it.) - Kiva backed up, looking exhausted. Reia: That's it for today. Kiva: Good, I'm starting to get exhausted. - Reia gave Kiva a bottle of water to drink. Kiva accepted and drank some. Kiva: Thanks. Reia: Sure. ...Strawberry. Kiva: Huh? Reia: You asked me what my favorite ice cream was. It's strawberry. Kiva: Oh, nice. - Another day came to an end, as Kiva becomes more comfortable with wielding a weapon now. Reia's training has slighty becomes tougher, despite Kiva's age, from this day forth. Category:Scenes - Specials